vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Syura
Summary Shula (修羅, Shura) is the son of Prime Minister Honest as well as the leader of Wild Hunt. Due to his status and crimes he is the tertiary antagonist of the series. Shula is a young man with tan skin, green eyes (golden in the anime) and white hair (pale lilac in the anime). He has a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He wears a white skintight shirt that reveals his stomach and white pants. In his first appearance, he had a hooded jacket which obscured his figure, and face. SHula is a cruel and sadistic man who enjoyed harassing civilians and killing them as he pleased, while using women for sex toys, and was seen to be quite abusive with them. He had a tendency to lick his lips whenever picking up a woman, as seen with Kurome. He also enjoyed torturing his enemies as a means to make them spill out information, as seen with Lubbock. He behaved very much like a spoiled brat, his status as the son of the Prime Minister giving him an over-inflated sense of self-entitlement. As such, he felt entitled to the right to do as he pleased, and was quick to anger when things didn't go his way, becoming violent whenever someone got in his way. He is also extremely concerned with pleasing his father and becomes emotionally unstable whenever he feels in danger of losing his approval. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Likely Low 7-B. Unknown with Shambhala Name: Shula Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably in his 20s Classification: Human, The Prime Minister's Son, Leader of Wild Hunt, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation, BFR, and Spatial Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought base Wave in a fistfight) | Likely Small City level+ (Fought and was killed by EOS Lubbock, might scale to the members of the Jaegers). Unknown with Shambhala (Was going to "Engulf the Capital in Flames" by teleporting a volcano into it) Speed: Supersonic+ (Fought base Wave equally for a time) | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 50 | At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Likely Small City Class+ Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from base Wave) | Likely Small City level+ (Took hits from Lubbock) Stamina: Extremely high (He can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries) Range: Standard melee range, higher with his abilities. Standard Equipment: *'Dimensional formation:' Shambhala - a Support-type Teigu that takes the form of a pendant Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shambhala is a Teigu capable of spatial manipulation. Its user is granted the ability to teleport people and objects over large distances, using markers placed at the target of the teleportation. Shambhala appears to be unable to teleport objects in rapid succession. A period of time must pass before it can be used again, as seen when Lubbock was unable to teleport immediately after using the ability once. Esdeath speculated that Shambhala requires a lot of energy to use, requiring the user to rest before using it again. However, this wasn't stated by Syura himself. Shula has been shown to be able to teleport himself into midair to ambush him enemies from above. He also had a last-resort plan that involved using Shambhala to teleport people into an active volcano and presumably using said volcano to engulf the Capital in flames. Key: MoS Akame ga Kill | EoS Akame ga Kill Tumblr_ncv1n3iBMW1tdmclgo1_500.jpg|With Shambala Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Crazy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Space Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier